Over the past several decades, considerable effort has been expended to find successful alternatives to the reciprocating internal combustion engine which improve upon the features and advantages of that engine. Alternative external and internal combustion engines, e.g., the Wankel, Tri-Dyne and Stirling engines, have been developed as a part of this effort. However, so far as is known, none of the rotary engines developed heretofore have provided an efficient power source while also successfully addressing both the reduction or elimination of the accompanying vibration and noise associated with traditional reciprocating internal combustion engines and the thermodynamic problems historically associated with continuous combustion.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a continuous combustion engine which provides efficient power in a substantially quiescent manner using economically feasible materials and construction capable of withstanding the thermal conditions brought to bear during engine operation.